Advertisements have become increasingly important on computing devices, both for providing revenue and for providing information in a manner that will not drive users away. Various attempts have been made to improve the effectiveness of advertising and to make the advertising not overly intrusive but still effective for the advertisers.
For Internet-based content, advertisements have the ability to make a web site profitable but too many advertisements may drive users away. Users can become annoyed if too many advertisements interfere with the experience. In addition, users have become more skilled at avoiding or ignoring advertisements by utilizing applications such as pop-up blockers and modifying web browser configurations to minimize advertisements.